


Philiaphile, or: G Dragon's Mom is Liz Lemon

by furloughday



Category: RPS - Big Bang (KPop)
Genre: Gen, KPop, philias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/pseuds/furloughday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G Dragon is an aulophile, but we've all got our thing. This story is a slice of life from when he's young to when he sings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philiaphile, or: G Dragon's Mom is Liz Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for the [kpopwangst](http://kpopficwangst.livejournal.com/2652.html?thread=15281756#t15281756) in response to a request for a story about philias rather than phobias. In my defense, I did it for the lolz. ALSO: Did not realize this was dirtay sounding until reading it outloud to my 1st, v shocked audience.

G Drag once was Jiyong, and it was under this nomenclature that the 11 year old figure could be seen all but dragging his red backpack down a suburban street in Seoul. School was out, he had a whole two months to spend with the boys in his neighborhood. Friendships then were quick and haphazard, cultivated through pick-up games of football and Pokemon card wars on the sidewalk. These values were paramount; all others were forgotten in the space of a moment once these activities commenced.

Sugary snacks were all the rage. With a drippy popsicle in hand, Jiyong stepped into the sweaty outsides once more, and squinted down the road. He licked at the sticky red on his arm as a Hyundai zoomed by. His mother peered out the door and muttered 'Youths.' Jiyong set off.

The game was brutal; scuffy knees and bruised shins, and a new friend named Kibum. He had a rat tail as was popular in those days, and millinery sensibilities that some kids have at that age and others can only envy from various distances from the prized cap.

His mom made him take a shower, then to supper, where his father, a strong believer in the curative properties of meat, looked on with thinly veiled concern as Jiyong picked at his beef. After this, he retired to his room all exhausted. Reached under his pillow. Pulled out his flute.

A decade later at 21 he was taking a similar shower, then went to the kitchen that was filthy in its own communal-boy way, even if it was on the whole livable and quaint. Daesung et al. were stationed in various stages of consciousness, undress, and emotion around the room, and the boy who was post-cocoon G Dragon nodded his greeting at his bandmates. He dined on an assortment of foods that were longer than they were wide, all reminiscent of the flute he still kept on the table by his bed. His happy thing.

After eating he sat near the unfortunate Seungri and idly listed to himself the pros and cons of dying his hair.  


PROS:  


  * awesome  

  * girls like it  

  * boys like it  

  * if i am sure of one thing, it is the power of hair to speak to the people

CONS:  


  * the smell  

  * the time  

  * what color?  

  * i've bleached it twice recently and it may break off  




After this he bit the nails on one hand, the left, and then rubbed his nose. Heat from the July evening wetted his thoughts. Their concert was after summer's end, no rehearsal. Free time. Checked his phone. Clicking through his cell list, a real band flist to the common observer, he sent a funny mms to each of the girls. T-Ara, 4Minute, 2NE1...all of them received picture messages of his latest kid-like expression, which endeared him to anyone.

He missed Top. Went to play his flute. It was summer, a time when philias beat out phobias, and there was nothing but the carefree.

Ours is a world of cumpulsions - vestiphilia, carnophilia, aulophilia - we've all gottem, it's what you do with them that matters.


End file.
